The purpose of this study is 1)to determine if the disruption of the sleep-wake cycle of blind subjects may be caused by a circadian rhythm disorder, 2)to find a simple way to determine whether or not a blind person is in synchrony with the geophysical day, most likely using activity recording, and 3)to attain the pathophysiological basis for a possible therapy of these specific rhythm disorders.